


Wish You Were Here

by greyvelblock



Series: dreamnotfound fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, DNF, Dream is in love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Twitch - Freeform, Wholesome, YouTube, dreamnotfound, george is self conscious, i cant handle angst, minecraft youtuber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvelblock/pseuds/greyvelblock
Summary: While George is streaming, he gets a call from Clay, but Clay just wishes he was there with George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126799
Comments: 65
Kudos: 308





	1. Wish You Were Here...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I posted this on Wattpad as well! it’s @greyvelblock on there too so it shouldn’t be hard to find! :) Also, follow me on twitter to interact with me and send in ideas, it’s @greyvelblock! I’m trying to at least hit 100 followers on there by the end of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is my first smut and um... yeah... anyways originally this was just going to be one chapter but i felt weird not putting them getting together so i’m gonna do maybe one or two more chapters? idk you guys let me know what you want :) anyways hope you enjoy!

"Hello everyone!" George said as the viewers starting pouring in. He pressed play on some random playlist Dream recommended and clicked on the DreamSmp server. The name of the stream pretty much summed up what he was doing so he wasn't going to explain as he got right into his plan. He streams for a while by himself before the inevitable question gets asked. 'Where's Dream?' 'Is Dream gonna hop on?' 

"Well chat, I was thinking of just streaming by myself today, I'm just going to be building a farm." As the words leave his mouth his phone rings. He looks down at the screen and sees the name across it. "Well speak his name and he shall appear." George said giggling and answering the phone.

"Hey George!" Dream says oddly urgently.

"Well, hello to you too Dream. What's up? I'm streaming right now." He really didn't mind that he called while he was streaming but he didn't want to just end up talking to him instead of getting done what he had planned. 

"Can they hear me?" Dream asks. 

"Not currently. Want them to?" George thinks for a moment. 'What could he be up to now?'

"Nope." Dream pops the 'p' and pauses. He opens up George's stream and sees that he is wearing a hoodie that he got him. His face flushed as he puts the live in full screen while hiding the chat. He watches as George grabs his water bottle and takes a drink. He drools over the way his adam's apple bobs as he swallows. 

"Dream, why are you acting all sus?" George said giggling, "What'd you need?" He says taking another drink of water.

"You look nice in that hoodie." Dream says in a low voice causing George to choke on his water. His face flushed and chat began speculating about what he could have said to make George react like that.

"W-what?" George says as he uses his sleeve to wipe the water off his keyboard and desk. 

"I said you look nice in that hoodie. That's the one I sent you last month isn't it?" Voice seemingly impossibly lower. 

"U-um yeah. It is," George manages to stutter out, "Dream what'd you call for?" He says readjusting his body in his office chair. Truth is Dream's voice was a big thing for him, how could it not, that's all he had to base physical attraction to Dream off of. 

"Nothing in particular, but now that I've got you on, this could be fun." Dream said smirk evident in his voice. This caused George's 'problem' become more painful and uncomfortable. "You know, I wish I was there right now."

"Why?" George squeaked out. He really hated himself for playing right into Dream's hand but he was genuinely curious as to what his friend would say.

"That way I could touch you all I want. I could feel you squirm underneath me." Dream sighed, he really wasn't just saying this to rile up George, he actually wished he was in England with George. "I wouldn't have to just watch you from thousands of miles away, though I do quite like the fact that thousands of people can see you right now." Dream glances at the number of people watching the stream. "Correction, 112,391 people can see the mess you're turning to and I haven't even done anything." 

"Clay." George said in a low voice. Dream just hummed in response. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, currently hitting on my best friend, which should have been fairly obvious." Dream said knowingly.

"Yes, I'm aware but why?" George was losing his mind at this point. Dreams voice sounded so lewd and it was definitely making him hard. He wanted nothing more than to say something happened and end the stream but he had only been streaming for 30 minutes and he couldn't end now.

"Because he's hot." Dream said watching as George's face turned a dark crimson. Now it was Dream's turn to feel an issue arise, George's reactions were getting better and better by the second. "You're getting so flustered. Why?" He said teasing the older boy. 

"Really, Dream? You're asking why?" George said turning his attention back to the farm he was making. He checked the chat which was filled with things like: 'GEORGE IS BLUSHING' or 'George you've gone red.' "Have I gone red? I don't think I have, the lighting must've changed." George started fiddling with his light when Dream spoke up again. 

"What would you do if I was there right now?" Dream said in a joking tone. 

"Really Dream, what is this middle school?" He paused for a minute. "If I were to answer honestly I wouldn't be able to say it on stream" George said jokingly. 

"I expected as much. I know what'd I'd do though." Dream said smirking once again. 

This caused George to accidentally place more blocks than he intended. "What? Dream stop playing around." George awkwardly giggled trying to hide his growing nervousness. In an attempt to block out the conversation being had George turns up his music. "Sorry Dream, can't hear you, the music is too loud."

"George, turn the music down." Dream said in a voice that sent shivers down George's spine. Dream knew that George could hear him just fine but he wanted to get reactions out of the latter. George didn't move though, he wasn't going to have Dream boss him around. After a few more seconds, Dream added, "Now." George immediately reached for volume turned it down slightly. "Good Boy." George choked on his spit and went bright red once again.

"Ok, Dream, now what? You still haven't told me why you called?" George said with a shaky voice. George was on the verge of just saying fuck it and ending the stream for the fifth time already. 

"Dunno. I just kinda did." Dream said. 

"Really? Well, I should get back to the stream-" Before he could finish his sentence Dream interrupted him.

"George, do not hang this phone up." Dream said sternly. 

"Or what?" George said somewhat confidently while trying to gain some leverage. 

"Or I'll delete this picture of my face I was planning on sending you." Dream said nonchalantly. 

"You're joking. You wouldn't" George said. He looked down at his screen and saw the notification, 'Dream is typing...' but when he clicked on it nothing was shown.

"I'm gonna delete it, George..." Dream said.

"STOP" George practically screamed. "Sorry guys." He quickly apologized when he realized how loud he'd actually been. Not even 10 seconds later he got a snapchat notification from Dream. He opened it and paused. The picture was of half of Dream's face. His face was flushed and his hair was messy. You could see his chest and how Patches was cuddled up against his side. He looked stunning. It was like George forgot to breathe as he took a screenshot. 

"George if you leak that-" 

"Dream, I won't but holy shit." George turns to the chat and checks what they're saying. He thinks to himself 'they're gonna have fun with this stream won't they'. He goes to mute his mic but before he makes an excuse as to why. It was piss poor and he knew it but he had to talk to Dream. "That's you?" 

"No George, I found some random guy, asked to come to my house and pose with my cat... yes George that's me." Dream said nervous as to what George was going to say. 

"You're hot." George said without thinking while still looking at the picture. It took him a second to realize what he said and he tried to correct himself but just failed miserably. "I-i mean. You know what. I said what I said..." 

"Why thank you, George." Dream said grin on his face from ear to ear. "Your face is so red George. Aww you're blushing." Dream joked.

"Shut up. I'm going back to the stream." George said unmuting his mic. "Sorry guys, Dream had to tell me something important, I'm all yours now. I suppose he wants to stay on call though. Wanna hop on vc or teamspeak Dream?" George said shifting in his chair. Seeing Dream's face made his already painful hard-on get worse. He hadn't expected Dream to be so attractive and he'd only seen half of his face.

"George, I want to touch you so bad." Dream said causing George to throw his head back, he couldn't tell if he was annoyed or just as turned on but when he looked back towards his monitor George had drug his lip in between his teeth. The sight in front of his made a low grumble come out of his throat. 

George cleared his throat. "Dream is feeling kinda bleh right now so he's just gonna stay on the phone with me." He said and grabbed his phone. Dream's phone buzzed on his desk and he picked it up and saw that it was from George. The text read, 'Dream, you know what you're doing, I'm live and very effected right now'. While in between texts George tried his best to talk and build his farm.

"Effected, huh? Can you elaborate for me?" Dream said already knowing exactly what he meant. His phone dinged again.

'No, you know exactly what I mean, how could you not.' 

Dream groaned. "You can either text it to me or say it out loud it's your choice." His phone buzzed for the final time. 

'I'm hard Dream, and you're not making this any easier, with your stupid voice and face' Dream read over it a couple times before deciding to speak again.

"You're so fucking cute when you're flustered like this." Dream said placing his hand over his sweatpants a groan escaping his throat as he began palming himself. "It just makes me wanna tease you even more." 

George heard shuffling from the other side of the line. "What are you doing Dream?" His question being answered when he heard a hiss and a low moan, his face instantly lighting up. "Dream what the hell?!" He yelled. Chat began erupting with questions and theories as to what was happening. 

"George, end your stream." Dream said in a low gruff voice that went straight to George's dick. "Now."

He glanced at how long he'd been streaming again and saw that it had been just over an hour and a half. 'That's long enough' George thought before rushing off live muttering a quick 'goodbye' and a wave. Dream continued a slow pace while he watched his screen turn black confirming the live was over.

"George, facetime, now" Dream managed to say feeling that familiar burn in his stomach already. "Fuck" He moaned out and threw his head back while George managed to shake himself out of shock and grab his phone. 

"Are you sure?" George asked still wary, while his mind clouded with lust, his painful erection pressing against his jeans hard.

"Geor- fuck. Please. I know you feel the same I do just press the fucking button." George quickly pressed the facetime button Dream answering immediately. He was breathing heavy, face flushed and hair messy. 

George couldn't take it anymore, he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down just enough to also slide his boxers down. He propped up his phone so he was just barely out of view, but when Dream saw this he quickly corrected him.

"I want to see you, George." Dream said staring at the screen subconsciously fastening his pace. George bit his lip nervously and thought for a moment. He moved so you could see and cringed at the sight of himself in the camera, his dick flopped on his stomach, face red, and hair messy from him running his hands through it. 

Dream saw George and gasped. He stopped all movement for a brief moment taking in the sight in front of him. "You're beautiful George." 

"Um thank you." George shakily replied.

"I guess it's only fair..." Dream said trailing off. He flipped the camera and propped it up just the same as George did. A low moan came from the older's throat as he put his hand on himself and began moving. 

"Clay-" George moaned as he saw Clay on his screen, pace speeding up at the sight. 

"God dammit George." Clay breathed out while staring at George. "Now I really wish- I was the-" He cut himself off with a low moan. "God, you're so pretty."

"Fuck." George said going faster, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. "I- I'm close."

"Me too- fuck, George." Clay felt himself hit the threshold as warm liquid found itself landing on his stomach. Soon after George also found himself covered in the same liquid. Now the atmosphere had changed. It turned very... awkward.

"Um, I'm gonna clean up, brb..." George said flipping his camera so it showed the ceiling, grabbing tissues from his bed side table and quickly coming back.

"Yeah... me too." Dream said grabbing tissues off his desk and cleaning himself off. "So, I-"

"What does this mean?" George said cutting him off before he could say anymore. "For us, I mean."

"Well, I was going to be more of a gentlemen when I told you but I guess," Clay paused when George appeared back on the screen, face crimson. "Uh- I like you George" He says looking away from the camera hiding his face.

"I like you too, Dream" He says fiddling with his fingers. They spent a few comfortable moments in silence, allowing the atmosphere to shift back to somewhat normal. There was still tension in the air as George turned off his monitor and walked over to his bed but not nearly as bad. 

"We'll talk more later okay, love." Dream said with a smile while he watched George sleepily close his eyes. "You look tired." 

"Love?" George asked half asleep and Dream giggled fondly. His chest felt warm as he drifted off to sleep.

Dream propped his phone up as he, himself slowly began to drift off, smile still on his face.


	2. Wish I Was There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some late night confessions and promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM HERE WITH SOME DNF FLUFF- the first chapter was pretty s p i c y so I decided I needed to add some fluff. I may add more chapters to this later but as of now I think I'm only gonna do 3.  
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @greyvelblock FOR SNEAKPEAKS AND TO SEND IN YOUR IDEAS!

It was early morning, maybe around 4 am when Dream had woken up to a sound coming from the other line. It was around 9 am for George and he felt himself slowly waking up to chirping and sunlight pouring into his room. He slowly opened his eyes to see Dream staring at him with a small smile. 

"Good morning sleepy head." Dream said in his gruff morning voice making a shiver run down George's spine and his face to turn red. 

"Good morning, green bitch." George said in an equally deep voice making Dream's face flush as well. 

Dream faked hurt. "Bitch? Wow... that one hurt a lot, Gogy." Dream said acting way too dramatic for it to be 4am in Florida. George smiled at the younger of them and stretched. 

"It's still like way early where you are, why are you awake?" George said sitting up and grabbing his phone, and checking the time. "Dream, it's like 4 am go to bed." 

"You're awake now, so I am too. Plus I went to sleep the same time you did, so we got the same amount of sleep." Dream said showing his face and sticking his tongue out at George making him grin from ear to ear. A goofy grin found its way onto Dream's face as he looked at his screen. "What?" 

"Nothing." George said smile still on his face. After last night all the awkward tension had evaporated and there was a newer atmosphere they weren't used to yet, but it was nice. 

Dream smiled and sighed fondly. "How do you look that adorable this early in the morning?" He said making George blush, a reaction he was growing to love. 

"Shut up." George said staring at Dream. "You're the one that looks like a model, Clay." Dream blushed and hid his face in his pillow. He liked the way his named rolled off George's tongue and didn't move to correct him like he normally does to his other friends. 

"So what are you up to today?" Dream asked removing his face from the pillow. "Are you gonna stream?" 

"I was planning to as of yesterday but I think I embarrassed myself enough for this week." George said remembering last night's stream. Dream chuckled. 

"Well, I quite enjoyed your stream yesterday." Dream said smirking. George turned away from the camera and bit his lip. 

George enjoyed it a lot too, but he normally wasn't too forward about stuff like that. Today, he felt somewhat bold. "I enjoyed what happened after it, but maybe next time let's not do it with thousands of people watching." George said instantly regretting everything. "I mean-" 

Dream's eyes went wide and he blushed. He certainly wasn't expecting George to be so forward or even mention it happening a SECOND time. They were silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say. 

"Clay." George said carefully as to not scare him away. 

"Sorry." Dream apologized. "I, um, wasn't expecting that." He paused for a second trying to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath and felt himself calm. "Next time, huh?" He said with a small smile. 

"Yeah..." George whispered. He was embarrassed at himself for slipping up like that. 

"Deal." Dream said waiting for George's reaction. It happened exactly like he thought it would. George muttered a quick 'shut up' before his face darkened and he hid his face. 

\------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since they'd hung up and George found himself already wanting to talk to Dream again. He missed the heat on his face every time Dream would flirt with or compliment him. He felt pathetic but it was true. He decided to hop onto the SMP to maybe distract himself. He logged on and saw that Sapnap was on so he decided to join his VC, which later turned out to be a bad decision. 

"Hey Sapnap!" George said in a cheery voice. 

"George! What's up you Dream simp?" Sapnap said jokingly causing George to freeze. When he didn't respond Sapnap was confused. "It was just a joke, what's up with you?" Sapnap said tone sounding concerned. 

"What are you talking about? Nothing's up." George rushed out trying to avoid the topic. He was obviously a horrible liar. 

"You're a terrible liar, you know that? I know something is wrong, now spill." Sapnap said. "If you don't I'm gonna kill you and take your cat." Sapnap joked. 

"What the hell Sapnap?!?" George yelled. He knew his friend was trying to make him feel better and it was working. He smiled before adding, "Fine, but if you tell anyone you're dead to me." George deadpanned. 

"Lips are sealed, Goggy." Sapnap said making the motion even though he couldn't see him. 

"I'll spare you the gruesome details, but basically..." He paused, his heart began to beat fast. "I like Dream, and I think he likes me back." George rushed the last part out and hoped he wouldn't have to repeat it. It was silent for a minute. 

"You guys are so dense..." Sapnap said shaking his head. "Of course he likes you George!" Sapnap said like it was common knowledge. 

"I know he said that but maybe it's just cause what happened last night." George said as his face flushed recounting everything that happened. 

"What happened last night?" Sapnap questioned. He really didn't need to know but he kept pushing so eventually George gave in and explained what happened. Sapnap made a gagging sound when he was done. "Dude you should've just said no. I didn't need to know that." George just rolled his eyes. 

"I did, you wouldn't listen! Anyways how can you be so sure, even if he does it could just be for sex reasons." George said. He really wasn't convinced that anyone as amazing as Dream could actually like him. Sapnap groaned, growing impatient at George.

"Don't tell Dream I told you this ok? He won't shut up about you. He tells me all the time that you're adorable. That and he just constantly compliments you. He'll also find a way to bring you up in every conversation that we have." Sapnap explained causing George's jaw to drop. "He's like head over heels, and it's clear you feel the same way. Stop being an idiot George." 

"I-" George started before he was interrupted by someone. 

"Hey guys!" Dream said. "What's up?" 

"Nothing much, me and George were gushing about boys together." Sapnap said cheekily. 

"Sapnap!" George yelled as his face went red. Dream just chuckled. 

"I bet that guy is super cute, is he better at Minecraft than me, George." Dream teased knowing exactly who George and Sapnap were talking about. 

"Oh, Dream no one is better at Minecraft than you." Sapnap swooned causing everyone to laugh. They talked and played on the Smp for a little bit before Sapnap announced he had to go. 

"So, you were talking about me earlier?" Dream said smiling. 

"How do you know it was you?" George said teasingly. He was still embarrassed he got caught but he felt a little better knowing Dream probably like him too, well according to Sapnap at least. 

"Because I'm simply just built different." Dream wheezed making George laugh. "But seriously was it me you were talking about?" Dream said tone dropping. 

George was going to mess with him but decided against it. "Of course it was you, honestly who else could it be? I barely talk to anybody that's outside of the Dreamteam." 

"I don't know? Maybe you could've met some handsome man at the store or something." Dream said smiling. 

"Speaking of..." George joked making Dream wheeze again. The odd sound always making George's chest warm and fuzzy. 

They talked for a while longer before the topic that hung above them finally dropped after Dream called George adorable again. 

They were giggling over George missing an MLG water. Dream thought George's laugh was the cutest thing he'd ever heard. "George, stop being so adorable all the time." Dream said in between giggles. George flushed and the giggles naturally died down. 

"Hey Clay?" George asked, barely above a whisper. "Um, do you actually like me?" 

"What?" Clay said shocked by his question. Clay had no doubt in his mind that he was falling for his friend and didn't understand why he didn't see that. 

"I said do you actually l-" George repeated but was cut off. 

"No I heard what you said but what makes you think I don't?" Clay said carefully. 

"I don't know. You’re just so.... I guess out of my league?" George said rubbing his neck. Dream couldn't believe George felt that way, if anything Dream believed George was out of his league. 

"What the hell are you talking about, George? Out of your league? George you're genuinely one of the most caring people I know. You work so hard every day and don't complain about how late it gets. You're so smart it's intimidating. Don't get me started on how beautiful you are. If anything you're out of MY league." Dream said trying to convince George otherwise. 

"That's how I feel about you Dream. You're literally perfect." George said shakily. "I don't deserve someone like you to be interested in me." 

Dream sighed. He hated knowing that George thought he wasn't good enough. "George, I love you the way you are. If I didn't there's no way I would be up as late or early as I am just to talk to you." Dream paused a smile coming to his face. "The way you laugh makes me feel all fuzzy, your smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The way you look when you're thinking really hard about something or when you're trying not to laugh when someone tells a bad joke makes my heart stutter. George you're perfect. Everything about you makes me so genuinely happy." Dream finished, a fond smile on his face. 

"Clay, I..." George began but was at a loss for words. 

"I've fallen for you, George. I've been falling for a while now." Dream said smile widening. "I promise. I promise that you are enough and more." 

George didn't know what to say. His feelings had grown so much in the past 24 hours and he didn't think Dream felt the same. 

"I'm in love with you." 


	3. You're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiii, I'm glad people are enjoying this fic... I was originally very hesitant to post it because I had never written anything like it but you guys have been so genuinely nice on here and on tiktok and it makes me want to write more. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER... (unless you guys just really want another one)  
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @GREYVELBLOCK FOR SNEAKPEAKS AND TO SEND IN IDEAS!

"I'm in love with you." 

It had been three weeks since he said it. Three weeks since George had confessed and 2 days until his trip to Florida.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

"Dream, why does it have to be so hot the day I get there?" George complained checking the weather while packing. 

"Listen, I said I would come to you but you insisted that you come here." Dream said chuckling. He was more than excited for the British boy to come see him.

"I had already bought the tickets. Plus you sounded so happy when you were talking about how if I came there you'd show me all your favorite places while you were rambling. There was no way I could've had you come here..." George said quietly. Even since they started talking he was still shy to 'flirt' with Dream. 

"Awww, Georgieeeeeee~" Dream cooed. "That's so thoughtful." 

"Shut up." George said quickly. "Now tell me what the hell I need to pack." 

The two stayed on the phone for a while longer until Dream had to go. 

George kept packing and when he was finally finished he smiled then flopped face first onto his bed. He was already tired just thinking about the jet lag he was going to have. Since England is 5 hours ahead, he knew his body would react funny. He was already someone who could fall asleep any where even if he wasn't exhausted so he can't imagine what he'd be like when he lands. He pushed his luggage off the bed and turned off his lights when he saw what time it already was. After tonight, he only had one more night until he finally would be with Dream. 

\--------------------------------------------------

George pulled out his phone as he grabbed his luggage. He pulled up his contacts and click on Dream's. After a few rings, he answered.

"George, where are you?" Dream said clearly impatient. 

"I just got my shit, so I'm by baggage claim." George said same urgence in his voice. After a few moments, Dream randomly hung up. "Well that was-" Before George could finish his sentence, he saw a man with blonde hair, in a blue sweatshirt smiling and walking in his direction. 

"George." Dream said grinning from ear to ear.

If George thought he looked like a model over the internet, he didn't have a word to describe him in real life. George let out a small gasp before he ran over to him and wrapped his arms around Dream and buried his face in his chest. They stayed like that for a moment until Dream broke the silence. "Hi" He said slightly pulling away to look at George's face. He put his hands on either side of his face and examined George's face. 

George stared in awe. "Hi..." George said back barely above a whisper. He could feel Dream's breath on his face and he was having trouble breathing. He had only seen Dream's face twice over the phone and it did not do him justice. George genuinely believed that Dream was the most attractive person he'd ever seen. His eyes roamed across Dream's freckled face. Over the phone you couldn't tell he had light freckles across his cheeks and nose and George decided this was his new favorite thing.

"Let's go to the car, people are staring." Dream chuckled before grabbing George's luggage in one hand and his hand in the other. George flushed and put his head down, though Dream could still tell that he was smiling like a crazy person. Once they got to the car, they both just stared at each other. 

"I can't believe I'm actually here." George said staring into what were described as emerald green eyes. Dream reached out and cupped George's face again and smiled fondly. 

"You're here. You're actually here. I can touch you. You're real." Dream said thinking out loud while rubbing soft circles on George's cheek. George leaned into the touch and smiled. Dream leaned forward and placed a soft and chaste kiss on George's forehead before he turned forward and started down the high way that led to his house. George flushed and giggled. He felt like a high school girl with a crush but he wasn't mad about it. 

Dream reached over and grabbed George's hand while he was driving. George was starting to realize he would probably have a permanent blush on his face the entire time he was in Florida.

When they arrived, Dream excitedly jumped out of his car and ran over to the passenger side to let George out. The entire ride Dream was ranting about everything and anything while George was desperately trying to stay awake. 

"Dream, breathe for a moment." George said as he stepped out of the car. Dream just ran to the trunk and grabbed his stuff probably not even hearing a word George was saying. "Dream." He repeated. Still nothing. Dream had walked over to him and went to drag George by the hand inside when George stopped all movement by cupping his cheek. "Dream, calm down, we have all week ok? I'm excited too but just take a breath." George said looking to his eyes.

"Right. I'm sorry I'm just excited." Dream said melting into George's touch.

"Don't be sorry." George said chuckling. "Let's go inside. I wanna see Patches." He pushed past Dream and walked right up to the front door causing a chuckle to fall out of Dream's mouth. Once he got to the door he admired the house around him. It was a pretty nice house. 

"I cleaned it like, all day yesterday." Dream said putting his key into the lock and turning letting George step in before him. As soon as he walked in he was met with Patches who curiously sniffed his pants before rubbing herself along George's legs. George bent down and began to pet her while Dream watched with a smile. He still couldn't believe George was actually there. He walked over to the island in the kitchen and leaned on it keeping his eyes on the pair. 

The night George confessed Dream almost fell out he was so happy. His crush started off as just a friend thing. He thought what he was feeling was just him being excited about his friend, but he soon came to realize it was a little more than that. He realized it was a crush maybe 5 months into being friends with him. So to hear that his friend felt the same, it was like the world stopped spinning. They'd agreed to take it slow even though they kinda mucked it up that one night on George's stream... 

The next day Dream was whining to George about how bored he was and how he wished George was there. To be completely honest he was acting like a big baby which George thought was somewhat adorable so he decided to take pity on the blonde and totally not because he also wished he was with Dream. While Dream was being a big baby, George looked into flights and saw there was one for 3 weeks time, so in a few clicks he had purchased a ticket to Florida. He didn't tell Dream until a week before hoping to surprise him and to say Dream was excited would be an understatement. 

George stood and looked over at Dream who was giving him a fond smile. "What?" George said heat creeping up his neck at the loving expression Dream was giving him. Normally he could just hide his reactions by moving away from the webcam or hiding his face but now in person that was almost impossible to do. His face had flushed and his heart began beating as Dream just shook his head and pushed off the island making his way over to him. He wrapped his arms around George and rested his chin on the top of George's head while letting out a comforting hum. 

"It doesn't feel real." Dream repeated for what felt like the fiftieth time. He pushed back slightly and cupped George's chin forcing him to look into his eyes. "God, you're so pretty." Dream said admiring his face with a smile. George tried to look away but Dream just moved his chin back. 

"T-thank you." George stuttered out looking into Dream's eyes. Dream smiled even wider enjoying the mess George was turning under his gaze. His eyes fell on the soft pink lips in front of him and he leaned down and hovered just above them. They could feel their breaths on their lips and if either of them moved a centimeter they would be touching. 

"Can I?" Dream whispered still staring at George's lips. George's breath caught in his throat and all he could do was nod. Dream connected their lips in a slow and sweet kiss like George was the most fragile thing in the world. George's hands found Dream's hair as he deepened the kiss. Dream smiled against his lips as he turned them around and walked them backwards to the kitchen island. He pulled away for a moment. "Jump" Dream said lowly in George's ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. Dream grabbed George's thighs as he jumped and sat him firmly on the counter running his hands down his thighs until they found his hips. 

George gasped into the kiss when he felt Dream firmly grab his hips and pull him flush into Dream. Dream took this opportunity to deepen the kiss even more, turning his head while moving one hand to the back of George's neck. They kept this pace until they felt as though their lungs were on fire and they had to pull away. Dream looked down at the brunette pressed against him and grinned. He loved how flustered he looked. His eyes slightly hooded and his lips red and raw. His cheeks very red. 

"Wow..." George muttered. Dream threw his head back and chuckled while his hands found their way to George's thighs. George smiled and admired the way Dream looked while laughing. 

"Yeah, it's better seeing you like this in person." Dream said smirking while hooking his hands under George's thighs and hoisting him up. 

"Dream! What are you doing? Oh my god!" George said snaking his hands up to his neck and hiding his face in Dream's neck. 

"Well, you almost fell asleep in the car so we are going to take a nap." Dream said placing George on his bed and flopping next to him. George giggled and waited for Dream to get comfortable before snuggling up to his side and laying his head on his chest. Dream smiled and placed a kiss to the top of his head. He wrapped his arms around George and snuggled closer smiling when he noticed he was already asleep. "Sleep well, love." 


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's George's first full day in Florida and the two have to spend it inside due to the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! This year Christmas is a little different and I hope it was still amazing. Thanks for showing all the support on my first chapters. As I've said it wasn't going to be but a oneshot but everyone seemed to enjoy it. also you know the drill... follow me on twitter @greyvelblock for sneak peaks and to send in your ideas :) Anyways I'll shut up now, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy Chapter 4! NSFW warning!!!! I have gifted you slight smut for Christmas....

The two awoke from their nap tangled together with smiles on their face. That night they really didn't do much. They sat and talked about anything and everything. They were beginning to realize conversation wasn't as hard as they thought it would've been and being together just felt... natural. It felt domestic. Like it was meant to be. They watched a movie and cuddled on the couch neither of them really paying attention to the movie. About half way through Dream felt George nod off and suggested they went to bed.

"Hey, love, let's go to bed. You've basically been asleep this entire time." Dream said smiling down at the brit laying on his chest. George opened one of his eyes and just stared at Dream.

"I haven't been asleep. I've been watching the movie and occasionally resting my eyes." George defended, sleep thick in his voice. Dream chuckled sending vibrations through George's body.

"What's the movie about then?" Dream quirked an eyebrow and silently waited for George to respond.

"Um... some rom-com about a small town girl in the city?" George says laying back down on his chest. Dream throws his head back and wheezes.

"George, you asked to watch starwars.... that's what we are watching." George just giggled and groaned out a 'I knew that'. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm sure you're exhausted even after that nap." Dream went to move and George just clung onto him.

"I'm so comfortable right now." George groaned and tightened his grip on the younger boy. Dream smiled fondly, and scoped him up bridal style. He expected to hear words of protest but he heard nothing. He felt George reach up and hook his arms around his neck and he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and he laid them both down on the bed. He drifted off to sleep chest warm from love and the person literally on top of him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Clay had woken up before George and he just stared at him. He couldn't believe he just got to wake up with George in his arms, sun shining on him making him look absolutely angelic. Well that would be the truth if it hadn't decided to storm all day today. The way it actually went was George shooting up off of Clay's chest when thunder shook the house. Clay woke up at the loss of contact already having trouble sleeping if the brunette wasn't on him or next to him.

"George?" Dream said his voice low and grumbly. George would have found that attractive if he hadn't been utterly terrified. He had always been scared of storms. It rained in England but it rarely stormed like it did in Florida. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Dream said slowly sitting up and resting against his head board with a yawn. He looked over George to make sure nothing had happened.

"I'm fine." George mumbled. He pulled his knees into his chest a rested his head on them. Thunder rumbled once more causing George to jump. Strong wind blew against the house and loud rain pattered against the roof.

"Is it the storm?" Dream realized George was shaking and he wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him into his lap. George nodded at that and Dream pulled him impossibly closer. "You're safe I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 9 am, he thought it was maybe 5 am because of how dark it had become. They stayed like that for a while, Dream assuring George that everything was fine.

"George? Do you wanna go get breakfast? It's kinda pretty to watch the rain from the living room with the big window ledge there. Patches likes to sit there, she'll sit with you." He had been rubbing soothing circles on his back with one hand and holding George's neck, playing with his hair with the other. George lifted up somewhat to look at the other expecting to see a judgmental look on his face but was met with one that was protective and loving. George cupped Dream's cheek and leaned down to connect their lips. It was quick and sweet but it meant a lot to George. He felt at home. He felt safe. When they pulled away George nodded and reluctantly got off Dream.

"Only if Patches sits with me."

"You may have to give her food. She'll love you forever if you do." Dream stretched and fumbled out of bed making his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. George silently followed walking down the short hallway into the living room. "What do you want? I make really good pancakes."

"Sounds good." George said before stealing the blanket off the couch and walking over to the cushioned ledge. Dream was right, it was pretty to watch from the window. George could see the deep puddles starting to form on the road.

"What do you want in your coffee?" George scrunched up his face and Dream saw his reflection in the window. "You don't like coffee?" He chuckled at his expression and continued making his own.

"Bleh. Too bitter." He stuck his tongue out and fake gagged. Dream just smiled and shook his head. Patches had made her way over to George and slunk down into his lap, purring as George scratched her head. Dream looked up and felt a small smile work it's way to his face at the sheer domesticity of it. The guy he was in love with cuddling up in his favorite blanket swaddling his cat like a baby. He just about melted at the sight. He must've been staring for too long because he heard George clear his throat and when he focused back he saw him and Patches looking at him expectedly.

"Huh?" Dream muttered realizing that George had said something. George gave him a bright smile and repeated himself.

"I said I feel better. You were right. It's kinda pretty." He explained turning to look at the window. "It's still too loud though." He said jumping at the sound of more thunder.

"I'll be done in like 30 minutes, the remote is on the coffee table if you want to watch something." Dream managed to say but was ultimately distracted at how pretty he thought George looked. It was mostly dark in the house, the only light coming from the lightening and the one kitchen light that was on but every time light flashed he could see his features. They looked so defined and sharp but so soft and beautiful at the same time.

Clay started breakfast and hummed random songs to himself for a while before he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his back. He smiled, 'I could get used to this' he thought.

"Hi, love." Was all he said before turning his attention back to the batter in front of him, pouring it in a small circle in the warm pan.

"Why do you call me that?" George asked quietly. There was no malice in his tone, he just sounded genuinely curious, but to be honest, Dream didn't even know. It just kinda happened.

"I... um... I don't know? I can stop if you'd like. It just kinda happened and I liked the way you reacted when I said it so I just kept calling you 'love'." Dream answered honestly. He was exhausted that night and hadn't been thinking straight... clearly, so it just slipped out. He liked the way his face turned red and the little gasp he let out. He also liked the way it sounded so he just silently agreed to continue calling him it.

"No!" George rushed out. Dream giggled. "No... I like it."

They stayed like that until breakfast was done cooking. Dream grabbed a plate and put everything on it and walked it over to the dining room table with George still hanging onto him.

"George." He said twisting around so that he was facing the brit. George made no effort to move and just stood there holding onto him. "Georgeeee. It's gonna get cold." Dream whined and wiggled out of George's hold. He frowned at Dream and sat down in the chair right next to him on the left side.

"Looks good." George said grabbing his fork and digging in. He scooted so close that him and Dream's shoulders were touching. Dream smiled at the contact.

"Who knew you were so touchy?" Dream giggled as he laid his hand he wasn't using on George's thigh and squeezed. George just about choked on his pancake when he felt where Dream was grabbing but Dream was completely oblivious. George just coughed and nudged his arm slightly closer to his knee. Dream's eye's widen and mutters a quick 'sorry' before turning back to his meal. They continue their meal in a comfortable silence, looking out of the large window that showed access to the pretty parts of the city.

An hour later they were wrapped up in a soft blanket on the couch talking in hushed tones. Conversations for just the two of them. Dream liked having George all to himself sometimes. He loved his friends and loved their company but he was a little selfish when it came to George. He had a softness to him he only wanted George to see. He acted different around George. Not because he felt like he had to but because he felt like he could be completely himself around him and he loved it.

"-and then Drista cried because her hair was green for the rest of the week until my mom got it fixed." Dream giggled looking back at the memory.

"Why would you put green hairdye in her shampoo?" George laughed hard clutching his stomach.

"Because me and my friend's thought it would be funny, and it most certainly was. She really wasn't even mad that her hair got dyed she was mad at the color. It was like bright green, and she had been wanting pink for a while." The only thing heard in the silent house was the quiet pattering of rain, wheezes, and giggles from the two.

"I'm sure she looked great though. I wouldn't know but I'm sure she looked like a model." George was beginning to calm down. Dream had made sure he felt safe the entire time and soon the storm wasn't even on his mind. Once they stopped laughing Dream leaned down and kissed George. It was soft and full of love. "What was that for?" He was smiling like an idiot but he honestly didn't care. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to kissing Dream.

"You looked cute." Dream said scratching his neck. George's face heated up and he looked away. Even after all they've done they find it somewhat hard and embarrassing to actually flirt. Dream was a natural flirt normally, sometimes he didn't even realize when he was, but when it came to George his flirting had a different effect. Maybe that's why Dream found it hard to be cheesy with him, maybe it was his reaction to it. He'd never had that much of an effect on someone as he did with George.

"Shut up." George muttered looking back at Dream who was back to his normal smiley demeanor. George grabbed his chin and pulled him into a longer more passionate kiss. This was definitely his new favorite thing to do. Clay was caught off guard but immediately started kissing back. George smiled into the kiss while he moved onto Clay's lap. He felt Clay's hands move to his hips and pull him closer. George deepened the kiss and groaned when Clay pushed up into him and pulled him down at the same time. Clay's tongue explored George's mouth as he grind into him again. This time a deep groan came out of Clay, sending shivers down George's spine.

George grind himself into Clay again wanting to hear the sweet sound again but Clay just bit George's lip instead. They pulled away and Clay swiftly switched their positions, pushing George onto his back while he hovered above him. He pressed soft kissed on his jawline before moving to his collarbone leaving deep purple marks, gasps and soft moans coming from the man under him. He grabbed George's hands and pinned them above his head as he continued kissing and leaving marks on his neck.

George moaned loudly when Clay bit down on a sensitive spot his neck and and ground into Clay making him groan. George's new mission was to get Clay to make that sound more. He ground into him again and they both moaned. George was starting to think that they were wearing too much clothes for his liking and tugged at the bottom of Clay's shirt. He removed himself from his neck to quickly snatch his shirt off. He motioned George to do the same and when he did Clay leaned back down to hold George's hands back in place. George practically drooled at the sight.

Clay wasn't crazy buff but he was definitely lean. When he moved you could see his muscles move. George wanted nothing more than to explore his body with his hands but they were currently being pinned down.

"Like what you see?" Clay said with a smirk. He didn't let George answer before he dove back to his neck and began kissing. He quickly moved to his chest and began leaving the same marks as he did on his neck. Clay didn't waste any time moving lower. He glanced up while still moving and saw the state of the brit, head thrown back, cheeks flushed, red and purple marks all over him. He hummed at the sight and continued to go lower before he got to the hem of George's pants that had become extremely tight.

He stopped and looked up waiting for the go ahead. George could feel the heat from Clay's breath and sighed getting impatient.

"Clay, please." George whined and threw his head back when he felt Clay pull the hem of his pants and boxers down. He hissed at the cold air and squirmed in anticipation. Clay wrapped his hand around George and he moaned from the contact. "Fuck."


	5. Together Cont...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George after care and fluff, and Dream has a revolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just so you know... wattpad saw it first! My username is the same on wattpad as it is on here. Also on there I have the nsfw stuff marked but I don't on here, so if you find that stuff uncomfy I'd head over there :) again... follow me on twitter @greyvelblock for sneak peaks and to send in ideas!

"Clay~" George moaned out while he finished. 

"Fuck." Clay said as he continued thrusting into George chasing his release. Soon he finished, pulled out and flopped beside George. They both lay there for a moment just catching their breath. Clay glanced over at the brit and giggled at the sight. George was covered in red and purples marks from his thighs up and his hair was a mess. His cheeks were flushed as well as his chest. 

George looked over at Clay and smiled. "Well, I guess you held up your end of the deal." Clay raised his eyebrow and thought for a moment trying to understand what George was saying.

"Huh?" He was racking his brain trying to find out what the hell he was talking about.

"You don't remember? After last time..." George said trailing off. Apparently he can have hardcore sex but just can't even mention it without getting embarrassed. "We were talking about it and I said I didn't want to do it in front of thousands of people again and you said 'deal'" George explained turning to face Dream with a wince. 

"Oh." Was all Dream said to that. He did remember because of how shocked he was when George even brought it up. "Alright come on. We need to clean up. I'm not about to stay sticky all day." Dream stood and began walking to his bathroom. He threw on his boxers that were on the floor. When he didn't hear George he turned around and was met with a flushed face. 

"Dream. I can't stand... or walk." George said covering himself in the duvet, glancing at the floor. Dream's eyes widened as he walked back over to George. 

"Sorry." He said holding back a laugh. He helped him stand and laughed when George muttered a quick 'ow'

"It's not funny, Clay." He pouted wincing when he took a step. Dream wheezed and threw his head back before swiftly scooping George up. They walked into the bathroom and Dream sat George on the edge of the bathtub. He started the bath and walked back into the room to grab clean boxers for the both of them. When he got back he saw George leaning on the sink staring at himself with wide eyes. How he managed to get over there Dream didn't know, he just looked at him with amusement.

"What's wrong?" Dream said knowing exactly why the brunette was staring at himself like that. He had a small smirk on his face while he padded over and wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

"I was supposed to stream tomorrow! I'm covered in hickeys, what am I going to do?" George whined. Clay didn't even have to worry about his few that he had being seen, but George's neck was purple in a huge area and the rest of it was dotted in smaller hickeys. "I look like I was beat up and choked." George said twisting his head to look at the large purple mark. Dream admired his handy work with a smile.

"You could wear a hoodie." Dream suggested pressing soft kisses to the dark marks. 

"That's not very helpful when my entire neck is like this." He said rolling his eyes. 

"It's not just your neck" Dream said tugging on the duvet that George was still covered with. He giggled knowing that George was going to over react. George dropped the duvet and his eyes got wider and he gasped. 

"DREAM!" George yelled looking at his reflection. "I look si- THEY'RE ON MY THIGHS?!?" Dream wheezed. 

"I think you look pretty." Dream said flipping George around and pressing a soft kiss to his nose. "Let's get in the bath." He moved his hand to his wrists and helped him get into the bath. He stripped out of his boxers once more and got in behind George. "Lay back, love" George layed back until his back was flush with Dream's chest. He sighed getting as comfortable as he could get. After a few moments George broke the silence.

"My ass hurts." George whined causing Dream to almost pass out from wheezing so hard. George leaned back and slapped Dream's arm. "It's not funny, you wouldn't like it." George retorted. He layed back completely and closed his eyes. Dream smirked getting an idea. He leaned until his lips touched George's ear and then spoke lowly.

"Who said that?" Dream challenged. He knew that he probably wouldn't enjoy it but that didn't matter, he liked seeing George flustered. George sat up and spun his head around and stared at Dream with wide eyes. Dream laughed and pulled George back into him. "I'm kidding." He spit out in between laughs."What did you expect? After three rounds you'd feel perfectly fine?" 

"Shut up." George retorted. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Dream I look ridiculous." George said walking out of the bedroom into the living room. Dream had given him a sweatshirt to wear after they'd gotten out of the bath because he complained about being cold. Dream honestly couldn't understand why because he was just walking around in his sweatpants. When Dream turned he smiled, he had given him a red sweatshirt to wear and he looked like he was swimming in it. The sweatshirt went to his mid thigh and his hands were long lost in the fabric of the sleeves. 

"No you don't" Dream said smiling. "Come here." He held his arms out and George walked right into them. 

"It's so big on me" George complained muffled from being squished into Dream. 

"Oh come on now. It's not that bad." He pushed back slightly and booped George on the nose. "You look adorable. Especially in my sweatshirt." George flushed and looked away.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's not that bad, but it is pretty bad." George giggled pulling back and showing Dream how big the sleeves were. He bent his wrists and let the fabric hang. It was super long on him so he just settled with sweater paws which made Dream's heart flutter at the sheer adorableness of it. 

"What do you want for dinner? I can make something or I can just order takeout. Whatever you want is fine." Dream said leaning on the island with his forearms. He really was tired and didn't want to make anything but if that's what George wanted he would do it. 

"Pizza. I have a strong craving for pizza right now" George said walking over to the window ledge to watch the rain. It had for sure died down turning into a more steady rain. The rough wind had basically vanished at this point. Patches jumped up in his lap once again. He scratched behind her ears and she purred quietly on his lap.

Dream never wanted George to go back home. To be honest it wouldn't feel like home anymore, he had become his home, and he didn't want to lose whatever he and George were. His chest hurt thinking about waking up without him. It had been one day and he was already thoroughly screwed. 

He had said to George he loved him, but never in that way. He hadn't felt it in that way before, but the way he was feeling currently... that was the only way to describe it. He couldn't imagine life with out him, and when he left, he would feel empty. 

He loved George.


	6. Wanna Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George streams from Dream's set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We've got maybe a crumb of angst in here bc honestly that's all I can handle writing. I'm empathetic so it's hard for me to write or read sad stuff. Also this was going to come out like 3 hours ago but then a dream anti came for me on twitter and it become one of the funniest thing to ever happen to me. Follow me on twitter @greyvelblock for early access, sneak peaks, and to give me YOUR ideas. Thank you for all the support <3

"Dream! Where's the webcam?" George called from Dream's office. George had actually decided to stream anyways despite the marks across his neck. They had lightened some since yesterday but they were still very much visible. After they ate dinner last night they had walked to an ulta to try and pick up something to cover it. When they walked in they immediately got overwhelmed. George had just suggested they go to a drug store but Dream insisted they go to the makeup store 5 mins from his house.

George ended up having to ask for help from one of the workers. His face flushed when he explained what exactly he needed help with and she just gave them a small smile and giggled while turning and beckoning them to follow. They ended up leaving with some green concealer and high coverage foundation due to how dark the marks actually were.

Dream was leaning on the door frame watching George struggle. "I'm too lazy to look." He pushed off the door frame and wrapped his arms around George. "Or you could just cancel and we can go cuddle and watch a movie?" George giggled at that.

"I promised I would stream. You really don't have to be in it if you don't want, you won't be on camera either way" He smiled and pulled away to begin looking for the webcam. Once he found it he did a little victory dance and smiled at Dream.

"Well, I mean if you're streaming I might as well be in it with you. I'll help you get set up." And with that the two set up the webcam and an extra chair that was just slightly out of frame. They got situated and made sure there was absolutely no way Dream would be shown on camera. George logged into his minecraft and twitch and pressed the 'go live' button. Very quickly viewers began pouring in and chat began going crazy at the background. It was blatantly obvious this wasn't his setup and there was no way he could've hid that. 

"Hey guys! So you can probably tell I'm not home right now..." George was nervous. He didn't know why but he was. Dream realized this and moved a hand to his thigh and squeezed, reassuring him. "I also have a special guest, but I want you to guess who it is." The chat errupted with guesses majority of them being 'Dream' even though they thought they were probably wrong. "The entire chat is filled with 'Dream' and 'Sapnap', damn I'm sorry I didn't get someone as cool as that for my stream. Sorry guys it's just my mum." George said laughing. Dream tried so hard not to laugh but it was basically impossible. Dream let out his classic wheeze and chat began going a million miles per hour.

"Hey simps." Dream said while laughing and waving at the webcam. George slaps his arm. 

"You ruined it! Also you can't say that you'll get my channel banned you idiot." George pouted. "Ok Twitch I didn't say it, Dream did so ban him." 

"Oh, come on now." Dream laughed. They quickly fell into a rhythym just running around the smp on George's account while they just bantered back and fourth. The stream went on for about an hour before Sapnap joined the call. Shit. George hadn't told Sapnap yet. He wanted to but he had been busy and forgot. The weeks after he planned the trip he was getting everything together and filming. 

"WHAT THE HELL GEORGE?!?!" Sapnap yelled in the call. "IS THAT DREAM'S SETUP?!?!" 

"... surprise?" George awkwardly said. 

"You didn't tell him, George?" Dream said from beside him.

"You didn't tell him, Clay?" George retorted. 

"Touché" Dream said laughing. 

"Ok but seriously this isn't another vlog situation right, that's not some green screen of Dream's set up?" Sapnap said clearly not believing his friends wouldn't tell him about the trip. Dream waved at the camera again and laughed. "I still don't believe you."

George leaned over and grabbed Dream's hand. Dream's face flushed when George brought his hand up to his mouth. Chat was going crazy. Just when Dream thought this would be a sweet moment George bit down and the side of Dream's hand. 

"What the hell George?!?" Dream said pulling his hand away. He wasn't actually mad and was laughing at the brunette scowling at him. 

"There. You happy?" George said as Sapnap logged onto the smp. 

"That's gonna be hella clipped, hope y'all are ready for that." Sapnap said laughing. The three of them just dicked around on the smp telling random stories from their childhood. George had handed Dream the mouse and let him play while he fiddled with the sleeves of the sweatshirt he was wearing. Earlier you couldn't tell that it was massive on him because you could only see his shoulders. Now that he's fiddling with the same red fabric he was wearing yesterday you could see that it was way too big for him.

He glanced over at the chat for a moment while Dream and Sapnap were laughing about a stupid joke Sapnap told. 

'Why is George's hoodie that big?' 

'I bet that's Dream's hoodie.'

'anyone else see that mark on his neck?' 

George's heart rate quickened and he started shaking a little. He was already nervous but seeing people be so observant made him even more nervous. Dream felt George press against his thigh and stopped mid sentence looking over at him. George had paled and glanced over at the chat hoping Dream would get the message. Dream glanced at the chat in front of him on the second monitor and sighed. 

"Sapnap I'm turning off facecam and muting for a sec we'll be right back." Dream said quickly before doing just that. "Hey it's ok." He removed his hands from the keyboard and mouse and brought George to his chest. George started to calm some. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be obvious." George said pulling back and staring at Dream. Dream felt his heart break some seeing George like that. There were tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. "Now people probably think we are dating and then spread stuff. I don't want that Dream." George tried to look down but Dream stopped him with his hand. "They're just going to ruin everything." 

"Look at me George." George brought his gaze to Dream's as a tear fell. "Hey, hey, none of that." It kinda hurt that George was upset with people thinking they were dating. Of course there were the shippers but that wasn't the same to George. It felt more real. 

"It's so stupid. They shouldn't be so invested in something so dumb." A pained smile found it's way to Dream's face. He wouldn't show how much it hurt for him to say something so reckless but it made him naseuous thinking George didn't want what he wanted. George's words caught up to him when he saw the look on Dream's face."That's not what I meant." George rushed out. He sighed. "One second." George unmuted and ended the stream saying that Patches had eaten something she shouldn't have and they needed to make sure she was ok. A few minutes later they found themselves sitting in the living room, in silence. George looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't know what.

"George, talk to me, I'm not mad." Dream said squeezing George's hand in reassurance. He was slightly hurt at George's words but he knew that George was nervous and frustrated. 

"I love you." George said surprising himself. Dream's eyes widened and his lips twitched upwards. "I do, Dream. I love you. I just... I don't want to share that with the world." Dream gave him a confused look. "God, I'm so bad with words. I just mean that I want you all to myself. I want you to be mine. I want to be yours and I don't want the entire world knowing. I just want to be selfish for a while." Dream's face morphed into a grin from ear to ear at George's confession. George loved him. He loved him like he loved George. 

"You want to be mine?" Dream repeated George's words trying to believe them. "Like, my boyfriend?" George flushed and nodded his head slowly. "Really?" Dream said still not believing him. George didn't say anything he just reached up and kissed Dream slow and sweet trying to convey his message. Dream smiled into the kiss and his heart almost burst from happiness. 

"I love you, George." Dream smiled and leaned down to kiss George again. Their lips met overflowing with emotion. They pulled away and rested their foreheads on each other. Dream held onto to George afraid the moment would end if he let go. George laughed a little.

"Are you going to ask?" George giggled pulling back to look at Dream's face. Dream's eyes went wide and he kissed George's forehead. 

"George, will you be my boyfriend?" Dream hurriedly asked. George bit his lip and thought for a moment. 

"Um.. I don't know." George smirked at Dream when he felt him tense. "Of course I will Dream." Once again their lips met, this time feeling different. It felt like a different experience. It felt like their real first kiss. Dream's chest filled with warmth as they both smiled into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As for an update schedule I wish I could give you one, I'm on break that's why I've been able to update so frequently. I'm not sure if i'm going back to in person school and if im not then i will be able to update just as frequently as I have on break. Love you guys <3


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George tell Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support! I love you guys and you guys are absolutely amazing, for real thank you. This chapter was written and uploaded on wattpad 2 days ago so if you want early access i would follow me on there. same as on here. follow me on twitter @greyvelblock for sneak peaks.

"What are we going to tell Sapnap?" George said staring up at Dream. Dream was absently mindedly running a hand up and down George's bare arm while they were talking. They had went to bed shortly after George's stream, tangeled together and snoring happily. Now they were laying in bed after they'd woken up, neither wanting to leave the warmth. 

"What do you mean?" Dream hummed bringing his hand up to mess with George's hair. "I get to tell him I'm in love with the most beautiful person in the world and they love me back." Dream had become more confident now, knowing that the reactions were a good thing. George's face flushed and Dream felt the heat on his chest. He smiled and pulled George up for a short kiss. 

"Shut up." George muttered. He laid back down on Dream's chest and ran his hands up and down the bare chest making goosebumps.

"Stop, that tickles" Dream said while giggling. He grabbed George's wrist causing him to stop and look up at him. "Love, we'll tell him as much as you're comfortable with, and if that's nothing I'll keep my mouth shut." George smiled at this. Of course he wanted to tell his best friend that him and Dream were dating and he knew that Sapnap would be happy for them, but he was happy at the fact that Dream wouldn't if it made him happy. 

"No, I want to just, how? I don't want to just text him and be like 'hey what's up, by the way Clay is my boyfriend.' I want to do it in a like, fun way." George said. Dream was grinning like a mad man. George layed his chin on Dream's chest and smiled back up at him. 

"I like when you say it." Dream said giving zero context to what he was talking about. George quirked an eyebrow and waited for an explaination. "When you call me your boyfriend. It's nice." George giggled at this. He thought it was adorable that he was getting so giddy at that. 

"You're so cute, oh my god." Dream flushed and turned his head. "No you get to flirt with me, let me see your face." George giggled and grabbed Dream's chin making him look at him. Dream turned and his face was bright red. George leaned up and kissed him with a smile. 

Dream grabbed George's hips, pulling him on top of him. George happily straddled him and deepened the kiss. Dream rubbed circles on George's thighs with his thumbs. George felt his growing arousal and ground down into Dream making him groan out a sweet noise. 

George smiled against the kiss feeling proud that he made Dream feel good. Dream grabbed his hips in a bruising hold stilling them, deepening his kiss. George tried to push down to gain friction but Dream just held on tighter. George would definitely have marks there later but he didn't care at all. 

Dream got impatient and flipped them over pushing him into the bed hard. He moved down his body leaving more marks. George gasped as he felt Dream's hand begin to palm him through his sweats. The bruising grip had been long forgotten as George pushed against Dream's hand desperately. Dream smirked and pulled his hand off completely. 

"Not yet." Dream began kissing back up, bruising his body more. George whined getting impatient pushing his hips up into Dream. Dream pulled away completely and pushed his hips down looking into his eyes. He leaned down until lips were hovering right over his ear. "Stop." He muttered lowly. George's eyes went wide and he stopped all movement. Dream leaned back down and got back to work on his neck. George wrapped his arms around Dream's neck to mess with his hair. He ran his hand through the blonde locks and tugged hard when Dream bit down on a sensitive spot. Dream groaned low and tensed. 

George giggled. "You liked that huh?" George said pulling again, a low moan tumbling out of Dream's mouth. Dream took a second to recover before gaining his cocky attitude back, palming George. George moaned and threw his head back pushing into Dream. He pulled his fingers out of Dream's hair and down to his sweatpants, untying them quickly and trying to push them down. Dream pulled them off the rest of the way and threw them to the floor. He did the same to George's, untying them and throwing them onto the floor. 

Dream took a second to admire the sight under him, eyes roaming George's entire body. He noticed how hard George had gotten and smirked. He grabbed the hem of his underwear and popped them hard against his hip making George gasp. George loved the way it stung against his skin. The already bruising hips now stung and he felt on fire. 

Dream continued teasing him and he was quickly growing impatient. So he flipped them over again and he began kissing Dream's neck. 

'If he's going to fuck with me, I might as well do the same.'

Dream gasped as he felt one of George's hands in his hair the other on his throat. His palm rested across Dream's throat, fingers on his chin so he could move his head to get more access to his neck. George tugged at Dream's hair and bit down on his neck making a low moan fall out of his mouth. George felt like he could come undone just from hearing that again. 

Ring Ring. Dream's phone rang.

They ignored the noise and continued. They'd check it later. Dream pushed one of his knees against George's ass, pulling him more forward.

Ring Ring. His phone rang again.

They ignored it again. George detached from Dream's neck and hurridly kissed him. Dream bit George's lip and George gasped into the kiss. He took this advantage to roam George's mouth with his tongue deepening the kiss even more. 

Ring Ring. This was the third time his phone had rung. Dream pulled away and George climbed off of him, both out of breath. George wrapped himself in the duvet suddenly feeling very exposed.

Dream picked up his phone, clearly aggitated. He looked at the phone and saw that it was a facetime call from Sapnap. "Fuck" He said as he ran a hand through his hair trying to fix it somewhat. He pressed the answer button and sighed.

"Finally, what the hell? What took you so l-" Sapnap paused. He looked at Dream and his eyes widened. "DREAM IS THAT A HICKEY?!?!" Dream giggled. 

"Yes Detective Holmes, it's a hickey. What did you need?" Dream said sitting up accidentally showing that he was shirtless.

"Dream... Do you have someone over... while George is there?" Sapnap quieted down to almost a whisper. Dream held in a wheeze as he glanced over at George. They gave each other a look and decided to go with it and see what he said. 

"Yeah, George is in the other room taking a nap right now." Dream said nonchalantly. George put a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. Dream reached a hand over to George and squeezed his thigh and shot him a look that told him to be quiet.

"Dream, what the hell? I'm flying to Florida to beat your ass." Sapnap said angrily. "Are you dumb? Like are you actually dumb?" Sapnap said seriously. You could tell he was bothered.

"No, why?" Dream continued, he really wanted to get off the phone and just continue what was happening prior but the tone of voice his friend had made him somewhat worried.

"Dream. I know that you like him. I know that you love him even, so what the hell is this?" Sapnap yelled. Even though Dream was doing nothing wrong he felt like he was getting in trouble. "He loves you Dream. You know that, you actually probably didn't because you're being an idiot right now but now you do. So get the bitch out of your bed." Sapnap said anger dripping in his tone. 

"Nick." Sapnap's head snapped up at the use of his name, and when he looked up he saw a smile on Dream's face.

"Clay why are you smiling? This isn't funny, you're gonna hurt him then I'm going to have to be mad at you." He said looking back down.

"I have a boyfriend." Dream said looking at the camera. George looked over at Dream and smiled. Dream was right, it was nice hearing it. 

"You what?" Sapnap's eyes widened. Dream looked at George and scooted over to him. He moved the camera so you couldn't see and kissed George's cheek. He giggled and smiled lovingly at Dream. He moved the camera so you could see them both.

"Hey Sapnap." George said laughing. Sapnap's eyes went wide as they roamed the screen. 

"What..." Sapnap just looked very confused.

"George is my boyfriend, Nick. We're dating." Dream said pulling George onto him. George rested his head in the crook of Dream's neck and smiled.

"Like actually?" Sapnap said clearly not believing his friends. "Wait George why are you shirtless?" George flushed and hid his head further into Dream's neck. His breath fanned across his neck making shivers run down his spine.

"We were... kinda busy" Dream said scratching the back of his neck. You could see the moment Sapnap put two and two together. 

"Is that why it took so long for you to... you were out of breath when you answered..." Sapnap said thinking out loud and flushing when he realized what exactly the two were doing. "Oh shit, my bad." He breathed out a laugh. "Ok let me get this straight, well not straight." He said laughing at his own joke. George just rolled his eyes as he picked up his head to look at him. "You guys are dating. Like actually dating."

"Yep." Dream said nodding his head and readjusting his body. He was still uncomfortable and it wasn't helping that he decided to pull George up onto his lap. 

"Since when?" Sapnap said. He was kinda upset his friends were being so secretive lately but he assumed they had a reason. 

"Just last night. George accidentally confessed after he hurt my feelings." Dream said playfully smiling down at George who swatted at his arm.

"It's not like I meant to. You know I'm bad with words." 

"I know, love" Dream said pressing a kiss to George's nose, making him flush and grin. 

"I can't tell if that was adorable or just gross" Sapnap said making all three of them laugh.

"Ok what did you call for Sapnap?" George asked once they stopped laughing.

"I've got a plugin done that I wanted to record." Sapnap explained. "But if you're too busy..." He trailed off.

"No, we'll record, give us like an hour to shower and get ready. Are we streaming this as well?" George cut in not even letting Dream think about it. 

"Ok bet. I wasn't planning on streaming it so take your time. Well not too much time. I'll talk to you guys later" And with that he hung up. George got up and stretched.

"I'm going to shower" He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower leaving Dream alone in the room. After a minute or two he got an idea, once he was sure George was in the shower, he walked into the bathroom. He stripped out of his underwear and climbed into the shower behind George wrapping his arms around him. Apparently George hadn't heard him and jumped when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Dream! What are you doing?" He said when he felt Dream press flush against his back. His face went red when he felt something hard press against his ass. 

"We're saving water." Dream said kissing George's neck, and bringing his hand to clasp around George's throat. He gasped as he felt pressure around his neck. Dream twisted George around, hand still wrapped firmly against his neck. "And you owe me." He said before kissing George harshly, slightly tightening his grip on his neck.


	8. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George get unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos on this work! I’m having a ton of fun with this, it was originally going to be a one shot as u can probably tell. I had people ask for a chapter two and i got held up in a story line and here we are now. I hope you enjoy the new chapter ;3

George's eyes fluttered open, quickly finding the source of soft snoring that echoed in the silent room. He smiled to himself as he watched the steady rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest. He carefully reached over him and grabbed his phone checking the time. It was almost 1pm but he could care less, him and Dream had both agreed that this day would be a day to enjoy each other's company. No funny business, just pure domesticallity. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He saw Dream stur slightly but not wake all the way up. He nudged his ribs until he saw him open his eyes, squinting at the harsh light. 

"George? What's wrong?" He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting against the head board. Just then another knock sounded getting Dream's attention. 

"There's someone at the door." George said feeling slightly bad for waking him up when he could've just gotten the door himself. "I can get it if-"

"George, it's fine. I got it." He said throwing off the duvet cover and stretching. Another knock sounded and he rolled his eyes, who ever it was could wait until he threw a shirt on. "I'm coming hold on." He said quickly tugging on a shirt, not missing the pout that was on George's face. He sped to his door and opened it right as the person was going to knock again. 

"Jesus Clay, I could've been dying out here and you would've just left me here." The person said sarcastically. Dream blinked the sleep out of his eyes and chuckled. 

"What's up, stinky? Where's Mom and Dad and what are you doing here?" He said ruffling the girl's hair while moving so she could come inside.

"Mom and Dad said they had to go do some birthday shopping and they wanted to wrap everything at home and dropped me off here. You could've been gone and I would've been stranded here." Dream laughed again. 

"You know where the spare key is." Dream said stretching once more.

"Did you just get up?" She said eyeing him.

"Yes, and I was very comfortable thank you very much. You're lucky George is here, other wise you would've been stranded." Her eyes widened when he mentioned George.

"GEORGE IS HERE?" She yelled loud enough for probably the entire neighborhood to hear, but somehow George didn't hear her, he was too preoccupied playing with Patches. He realized that Dream was taking a minute so he went to check what he was doing. Dream wheezed at her and smiled when he heard foot steps coming down the hall. 

"Speaking of the devil." He said walking over and hugging George. George stiffened when he saw and random teenage girl standing in the living room. 

"Dream?" He questioned as Dream pulled away smiling down at him. Dream stepped to the side to introduce the two. 

"George meet Drista, Drista meet George." He laughed as he saw George put two and two together, seeing the resemblance quickly. Drista wasted no time excitidly talking to George. Dream had told her so much about him, but not everything. There was just one detail he hadn't told his family yet and that was the fact that they were dating. He knew his family would be more than happy for them and accept them but like George said after the stream, he wants to be selfish for a while. That was proven difficult when Drista suddenly became a member of the fbi or something. 

"So, George, I see that you're wearing Clay's hoodie..." She smiled knowingly at him as he flushed and turned to Dream for help. She had known her brother liked George. She probably knew before he did, when he still lived at home and synced up his sleep schedule with George's. The way he would look while telling a story about what him and George did that day, eyes not sparkling the same way when he talked about Sapnap. They way he would compliment him on stuff that normal people wouldn't notice. 

"He didn't pack any hoodies because I told him that it was going to be super hot the entire time he was here, but apparently he can't handle AC." Dream giggled while nudging George's arm.

"Hey, to be fair we don't have AC's in England." George said glaring at Dream though there was no malice behind it. Drista smiled at the small interaction and changed the topic while they sat in the living room. Asking George all kinds of questions about London. About an hour later George announced that he was going to shower because he felt gross from the night before. Dream flushed at the last part and Drista did not miss it. Once she was sure he was gone she turned to Dream.

"Spill it." She said glaring at her brother. 

"What?" He said chuckling. He knew she had probably figured out something was going on between him and George by now. The lingering gaze he had when he noticed George was smiling or giggling at what his sister said. The closeness of the two when the couch was definitely big enough for three more people to fit on it. The few times he would 'jokingly' flirt with George and George would flush and hide his face.

"I'm not dumb. What's up with you two?" She said smiling motioning her head towards his room. She realized that George walked into Dream's room and not the guest room which also had a bathroom attatched. Dream playfully crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said and turned his head in the opposite direction. 

"Fine, be that way. I'll just ask Mom about it." She said knowing this would make her win the argument. He dramatically gasped and faced her.

"You wouldn't." Dream said knowing full well she'd definitely expose him with no shame. 

"You know I would. Now spill." She said crossing her legs and resting her elbow on her knee. She leaned forward placing her chin on her palm, looking up at him expectingly.

"What do you want to know?" He said sighing and laying his head all the way back against the couch. He knew she'd win in the end, she always did. 

"Everything, but save the... nasty stuff." She said pointing to her brother's neck. His eyes widened and he shot his head up. She laughed at him and just waited for him to start. 

"Well... George is my boyfriend." He said slowly watching her reaction. She nodded like this was just common knowledge, urging him to keep going. Then he told her everything, keeping the nasty stuff to himself. She smiled as her brother's face lit up, talking about George. They didn't even notice when George walked into the room, too busy listening to Dream gush about how much he loved him. George felt his face flush as he listened and waited for Dream to finish. "- he just makes me happy. So, so happy, and I can't imagine how much it's gonna hurt when he leaves." Dream said his gaze wandering then falling on the man standing in the archway. 

"A lot." George said sadly and walked over and plopped on top of Dream. He figured that he had told his sister they were together because of the way he was talking about him. Dream flushed at the closeness and show of affection in front of his sister. He got comfortable on Dream's lap and pressed a small kiss to his chin before laying his head in the crook of Dream's neck. 

"That was adorable" Drista said with her phone out snapping a quick pic before shoving her phone in her pocket as Dream carefully lundged at it. She knew he wasn't actually mad, and this was proven when he later asked her to send him the picture. They played a few board games, laughing at how mad Dream got when they teamed up to pick on him when he lost. After a few hours the front door swung open and Dream's parents walked in, unannounced. 

The position the couple was in was pretty much compromising. They were laying on the couch, while Drista sat in the recliner, watching a movie. George was laying in between Dream's legs with his head on his chest both half asleep, when he heard unfamiliar voices.

"Clay! We have come to rescue your sister from you." A woman called from Clay's kitchen. Dream yawned in response not fully registering anything that was happening. George had also been too groggy to move and they both just laid there while Dream's parents walked into the living room. "Clay, I didn't know you had a guest." Dream's eye shot open and he looked to see both his parents looking at him. He shook George and told him to wake up, George slowly opened his eyes and saw the two people standing in front of him.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Dream said and George shot up, face flushing with embarrassment. Dream's Mom giggled and quirked an eyebrow while looking between the two.

"Who's this Clay?" Dream's Dad spoke out, amusement is his voice. 

"Um, this is George." He said smiling and placing a hand in the small of George's back to calm him down. He could feel the nervousness radiating off of him. His mother's smile widened and she extended a hand to the older boy.

"Hi, I'm Clay's Mom, we've heard so much about you" His mom said as George hesitantly shook her hand.

"Sometimes too much" Drista said lounging comfortably in the recliner.

"Oh shut up Drista" Dream called and everyone giggled a bit besides George who looked like he saw a ghost. 

"We don't bite George" Clays Dad said laughing.

"Right, sorry." He said extending his hand to Dream's dad. His dad gladly took it and gave it a firm shake. "Um, Hi, I'm George." He said awkwardly avoiding eye contact. He looked over at Dream but he was just looking back with an amused smile. They gave each other a look and Dream smiled wide.

"So I wasn't going to tell you because i'm selfish but... since I'm kinda bad at hiding things-" Dream was cut off by George and Drista saying:

"Clearly" They looked at each other and laughed while Dream threw his head back and groaned.

"Quit, you guys have done that all day" He looked back at his parents who gave him a knowing look. "Me and George are dating..." He said smiling at George like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. George flushed and Dream leant up to kiss his cheek because he thought it was the cutest thing when he was embarrassed. Dream's parents smiled fondly at their son, enjoying the bright smile across his face. 

"Do you still want apple and pear soup?" Dream's mom said turning to George. He looked confused for a moment then remembered exactly what she was talking about. He felt embarrassed that she remembered hoping it wasn't because she was upset.

"Sorry about that." George said scratching his neck with a laugh. At the time he thought it was funny, because there was no way in hell he'd never ACTUALLY be dating Dream... well.

"Don't be. Clay thought it was mortifying but his father and I got a kick out of it." She giggled at the memory of the sound of Clays voice when George finally picked up the phone. 

"I wasn't mortified... I was confused." Dream said making a lie off the top of his head, which clearly didn't work as everyone in the room laughed at him. Dream made eye contact with George and his grin widened like crazy. He felt warmth spread across his chest as he felt George relax.

"Well, I'm mortified now" George said still giggling. 

"Awwww~ Georgie's embarrassed" Dream cooed poking his ribs. George rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Whatever, Clay." Dream wheezed and threw his head back. His parents watch the two fondly before speaking up. 

"Alright boys, we've got to take that crazy child in the recliner home, but I hope to see you soon. We were going to do Drista's birthday dinner tomorrow if you two would like to come." Dream's Mom offered.

"Your Aunt and Uncle are coming down with your little cousins. They arrive tonight." His Dad explained.

"Um-" Dream looked hesitant. He didn't want to overwhelm George more that he already did. He had no idea that Drista let alone his parents would be coming today and he felt bad for springing that on his boyfriend. George looked over at him waiting for an answer and saw the look on his face.

"We would love to." George smiled brightly at Dream's family. They talked briefly about what that would look like for tomorrow and said their goodbyes. After they left George just gently pushed Dream back down and laid his head on his chest. 

"We really don't have to go if you'll be uncomfortable, love." Dream said bringing a hand up to mess with George's hair.

"Dream, it's fine. I've got the embarrassing part out of the way." George hummed at the hands in his hair. 

"You say that now but I promise you my cousins are obsessed with your videos." Dream chuckled as he absentmindedly playing with George's hair. 

"What?" George said confused. 

"I had to leave dinner one time to record with you and Nick and they asked who you guys were. That's the time I was an hour late, they insisted I watch one of your videos with them. So I did and sometimes they'll text me and ask me when our next video is and what it's going to be" Dream smiled. He loved his family, but the fact that they were obsessed with his boyfriend prior to them meeting was worrying. He didn't know how they were going to react and since his mother insisted they make it a surprise for them, he was even more worried. 

"That's adorable. It's fine though, what's the worst that could happen?"


	9. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George get to his parents house for Drista’s birthday dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends... it's me before writing the chapter... idk how this will go but here's me trying to write angst~ tw // homophobia and f slur (i'm nb|m i can reclaim it )

Clay hadn't come out to his family yet, of course his siblings and parents knew, but his extended family didn't. It wasn't that he was ashamed at all, but he knew how his family felt. They were born and raised in Florida and as many people know, it's not the most liberal state being the most far south. Not to say because you're from the south you're automatically homophobic, but it was definitely more common. 

They had yet to mention that key fact to George though. George wasn't one for PDA anyways so they hadn't thought about it being an issue, that was until George got nervous and grabbed Dream's hand and they noticed. He hadn't even noticed he was doing it, honestly, it was instinct for him to grab on for support. So when the question was asked, Dream didn't know what to do. He wasn't mad at George, he had no reason to be.

\--------------------------------------------

"George, you're the one who wanted to go. We can cancel right now." Dream offered, shoving his foot into his worn out shoes. "They won't be mad, love. My parents and sister are the only people who know we're coming anyways." George offered a wobbly smile and continued putting on his jacket.

"Dream it's fine, I'm nervous. Like you said I'm the one who wanted to go." He threw on a beanie and waited on Dream to finish getting ready. He grabbed his keys and headed to the door.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace..." Dream said pausing to look back with his hand on the door handle. George giggled and walked forward, waiting patiently for Dream to open it. He pushed open the door and they made their way to the car. The ride to his parent's house was filled with loud singing and giggles. Once they pulled up, George felt even more nervous. Dream took notice and grabbed his hand, rubbing calm soothing circles onto it. "Everything is fine, we can leave right after we eat" 

"I don't want to be rude, Dream" George said unbuckling and letting go of Dream's hand. They got out and walked up to the door, knocking on it a few times. The door swung open to reveal a small kid holding a tablet in his hand, from there you could hear George's voice. The child's eyes found George quickly and they widened. 

"YOU'RE GEORGENOTFOUND!" The child yelled flinging themselves onto him, this got the attention of the other kid that was waiting for their brother to get back in the house. She came running over and almost tripped at the sight. She was slightly older maybe 9 years old, George had guessed.

"Guys, can you not be weird about it." Drista said walking up behind and plucking the small boy off of George. George giggled at them and ruffled their hair. "Also let them in the house, it's cold out there" She dragged them by their arms and Dream motioned for George to follow. They walked in the house and sat on the couch, parents no where in sight. 

"Where is everybody?" Dream asked plopping down beside George who was being stared at by the two kids. 

"They went to pick up the food." Drista said glancing back at her cousins. "Lucas stop drooling over George."

"It's fine." George laughed, he was kinda glad that the adults weren't here when he arrived. It was slightly less intimidating. He talked to the children about Minecraft and they asked him so many questions about everything. He laughed at their giddyness, it was adorable to George how excited they got over silly things that he thought was cool. They door opened after a while and in walked a man and a woman. George immediately tensed and grabbed Dream's hand. He hadn't even registered that he'd done it until he felt Dream pull away when he stood up. 

"We've come to check if the house burned down." A man announced as he laid eyes on his children. He saw George and quirked an eyebrow at Dream. 

"Hey guys! This is George." Dream said motioning to him at his place on the couch. George smiled and gave a small wave. 

"Oh we know who he is, our kids can't get enough of him. It's nice to finally meet you, George." Dream's uncle said. "You can call me Steven, and this is my wife, Layla" She smiled at her husband, fondness across her face. He wondered if that's how he looked when he looked at Dream. 

"Well hello there, um, Steven and Layla." George muttered, more nervous to make a good impression since their kids looked up to him. "I hope I haven't bothered you too much, ya know." George smiled awkwardly.

"No, it's honestly good they're spending some time on something like that instead of watching bad things. Of course maybe I'd like it if they went outside sometimes," Layla said glaring at her kids with a smile on her face, "but I'm fine with them watching you like they do." 

"Well, Momma, maybe if you put wifi outside we would." The girl said sticking her tongue out. Layla just laughed and went to help carry in the food. 

"I'm sad we missed when you arrived, I wished i could've seen what they reacted like." Steven said walking over to his kids and sitting on the other couch. 

"Embarrassingly." Drista deadpanned. Dream chuckled and sat back down next to George, back of his hand ghosting George's. George instinctively entangled his fingers with Dream's, playing with his knuckles. Neither of them noticed that they even did it, the feeling had become natural, nor did they notice the weird look they got. Layla and Dream's parents walked in carrying food, smiling at the couple on the couch. Layla noticed their hands and her smile widened, she gave Dream and knowing look and he looked down at their intertwined hands. He smiled for a second before realizing he'd been caught, he hesitantly pulls his hand away, causing George to look at him and frown. 

Dream gave him an apologetic smile and glanced over at his Uncle. George glanced too and immediately noticed the scrunched up expression. He felt his heart sink, and his smile fade. Dream leant in to his ear and whispered, "I love you, and I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget not everybody thinks the way we do." He placed a quick, seemingly unnoticeable kiss behind George's ear before pulling back, waiting for a responce.

George just nodded and put his hands in his lap. He hadn't thought about that, and he felt bad for making Dream get caught. They sat in silence as they set the table and put out the food. George felt as though he wasn't welcomed anymore. He felt like his family was disgusted by him. He knew that wasn't the case and he knew they enjoyed his company but he couldn't think about that. He felt sick, he felt wrong. He felt... invalid.

"Dream, where's the bathroom?" George asked so quietly that if Dream wasn't so close to him he wouldn't have heard it. Dream got up and told George to follow him and he would take him. George shakily stood up and followed behind, keeping his head down. They got to a door and Dream pushed it open, George went to walk in but Dream grabbed his wrist. 

"George." Dream said hesitantly. "I- look I'm sorry. He's always been like that, I've never told him that I'm bisexual. It hurts. It hurts so bad that he doesn't understand, but there's nothing I can do. I should've told you." He reached up to cup George's face, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Can we just- be careful? Just for tonight."

George felt bile rise in the back of his throat. He snatched his wrist away and quickly walked in the bathroom. His breathing quickened, his heart beat hammered in his head. He turned on the water and splashed it on his face, trying desperately to calm down. He felt panic bubble in his chest, desperate for an escape. He watied, waited until he heard Dream walk away. He sunk to the ground and closed his eyes. He focused on the cold floor under him, trying to ground himself. 

\----------------------------------------

Dream was pissed. Actually, pissed was an understatement. He wasn't mad at George. He had no reason to be. He was mad at Steven, furious with him. Dream had never in his life been so mad. He felt horrible for telling George to tone it down for the night, he hadn't realized how hurtful that could be until after he had already said it. His heart broke when George yanked out of his hold and stormed into the bathroom. He hated the feeling that rose within him when he saw George upset. Dream waited a minute or two outside the bathroom door but when George made it clear it would be a moment he walked back into the living room.

"Clay what's wrong?" Layla asked as he walked into the room with his jaw clenched. "Is everything ok?" She whispered as he sat next to her. He just ignored her trying to calm himself down. His mom looked at him, hurt in her eyes, she saw everything that happened and heard part of it. She saw the way her brother in law looked at the previously happy couple. 

"Come here, Clay." Steven demanded as he got up and walked into the kitchen. Dream got up and followed him, jaw tightening even more, fists clenching and unclenching at his side. "What the hell was that little thing earlier?" He asked.

"What do you mean? What 'thing'?" Dream asked, he knew what he meant but he was seriously not trying to ruin his sister's dinner. Dream heard the bathroom door open behind his uncle and watched George step out and see him talking to Steven.

"George was holding your hand, and you kissed him. Are you gay or something?" The last part was laced with disgust. He felt the anger rise at this, he could see George's face behind Steven. He saw the way it made George feel, he wanted to do anything he could to get him out of this situation. He was fuming at this point, not thinking straight at all. He let words fall out of his mouth without a second thought.

"Not gay, but I definitely like dudes. What does it matter to you? " Dream said, anger in his tone. He began walking away before his uncle put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"So what, you're fags? You're freaks, Clay. You weren't raised like that, this type of behavior is disgusting." Steven spat out looking straight into Dream's eyes. This fueled the fire more, he saw tears run down George's cheeks, and he knew then that he didn't care what happened next. 

"Yeah, Unlce Steven, we're fags." He raised his voice, everyone in the house hearing the conversation now, but he didn't care. "But if anything, you're the freak for caring so much. You're the disgusting one. You're a piece of shit, and I'm not going to sit here and listen as you talk about me and my boyfriend that way. The way you looked at us was fucking gross, and god, I wish I could've wiped it off your face before George could see it. You make me embarrassed to be your family, Steven. You're the only one here that cares, don't you think you're the problem?" He pushed past his uncle and walked quickly over to George holding him softly. Quiet sobs left George's lip as he wrapped his arms around Dream, letting him hold him. 

"You're disgusting. You should be ashamed, Clay." Steven said before storming out of the house. Dream held tightly onto George, scared to let go.

"Clay." Dream heard a sad voice behind him. He turned his head to see his mother looking at him. "Everything's okay, we'll take care of it." She reached out and touched her son's shoulder giving him a small reassuring smile before turning to George. "George honey, you're not disgusting, you're not a freak. I'm so sorry he said that, no one else feels that way." She made Dream pull away before she took George into her arms, making him cry harder. She stroked his hair as Dream went to go apologize to his sister and Layla. She whispered reassurance to him, making it known that nothing was wrong with being gay or bi or anything in between.

"Hey..." Dream said walking into the living room where his sister sat. She looked up at him with an unreadable expression. "Look, I am so, so sorry. I wasn't going to say anything then he called us fags and freaks and I saw the way George reacted and it made me even more mad then he wouldn't let it go so I really had to say some-"

"Clay." Drista said stopping him. "I'm not mad. If anything I feel bad, you shouldn't have to hide or feel bad about being gay or whatever because you want to be here for my birthday." She said standing up to hug her brother. 

"You're not mad..." Dream said more to himself than to his sister. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "You're birthday present is going to be sick this year." He said giggling trying to lighten the mood. They both laughed as she pulled away and he ruffled her hair. His cousins sat on the floor still watching George but this time they had headphones in. He looked at them confused before his aunt piped in.

"Once Steven left I pulled them out. I knew it would probably be bad. You know he has a temper." She said with a sad smile on her face. "Clay, I am so, terribly sorry. I cannot believe he said that I- I'm honestly disgusted." She said looking at the ground.

"No I'm sorry, I went too far, I should've kept it quiet. I know you love him and it couldn't have been pleasent to listen to me say that stuff." Dream felt bad, he loved his aunt, and cared deeply about her and her opinion. 

"Clay, darling, I'd much rather you stand up for yourself then stand there and take it just for me. What he said was so... just wrong. I definitely don't agree with him okay? I need you to know that. You and George are valid, you aren't freaks." She said walking up and hugging him tight. 

"Thank you, I owe you, like a million dollars." He said pulling away and immediately finding George walking over. His eyes were red and puffy, but he held a small smile on his face. He walked towards him and put both his hands on his face pulling him into a sweet kiss right as his uncle walked back in the house. He may or may not have done it on purpose but he would never admit that.

"George, I am so sorry. I love you so much. So, so much." He whispered against his lips before kissing him again. He pulled away and swiftly pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too, Clay." George said muffled into Dream's chest, a small smile on his lips as he started to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm going to make this into two chapters bc this one is already long compared to other ones. i'm sorry if i made you upset with this chapter but it was just going too well. i didn't make them argue bc i honestly couldn't handle that so we've got sTeVEn the homophobic uncle in here~
> 
> follow me on twitter here @greyvelblock for more content :)


	10. Sandy Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dinner Dream and George relax some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys... it’s been a minute. i’ve been insanely busy and i’d like apologize o.O i’m going to try and update some more soon 0.0 follow me on twitter @greyvelblock for sneak peaks and to further enjoy my crazy ass.

Dinner was... awkward to say the least. The tension was high as the couple sat around the dinner table with the family. The kids had no idea about the mess that had been made so they just blabbered on and on about separate topics and that honestly saved the entire evening. They mainly blabbered about Minecraft, asking Dream and George questions about it, giving them video ideas, wanting to know how to code. 

George was thankful of Dreams mother, she had seriously helped him calm down. She assured him that he was loved, that he wasn’t a freak as her brother in law had said. He was embarrassed that he was crying into his boyfriends mothers arms but he doesn’t think he’d feel as ok as he did now if he didn’t.

Thankfully dinner went by quickly and soon they were on their way out. Dreams family made sure to squeeze the life out of him and George before they left, especially the kids. Steven stayed at the table just grimacing as he watched his nephew walk out of the house with his boyfriend.

The ride home was quiet, Dreams fingers drummed rhythmically against the wheel as music quietly hums through the radio. George glanced over to him, eyes tracing his features. His sharp jaw stood out against the setting sun, eyes brighter though he couldn’t see the color. Dream felt eyes on him and he smiled, glancing at him quickly catching him staring.

George flushed but didn’t stop staring, a fond smile played at his lips. 

“What?” Dream said through a growing smile. The sun brightened his features, face glowing gold sharpening his features even further. George felt the need to compliment him, say something, but he shut his mouth as the view behind Dream changed. A beautiful beach came into view, waves crashing softly against rough sand. The deep blue of the water instantly catching his eyes. Dream noticed the silence and glanced back over at him, and followed his gaze to the beach. He smiled at the location, fond memories playing as he passed it.

His family spent a lot of time there, seeing as it was so close to his childhood home. Many evenings were spent there as a teenager, watching the sunset, tossing around a football with friends. He’d often night swim as well though you weren’t supposed to, let’s just say he’d run from security multiple times in the damp heat of the night. 

He thought for a moment before turning to go the opposite way of his house. 

“Dream what are you doing?” George asked seeing the road they came there on disappear in the distance. His face screwed in confusion as Dream turned onto a side road that soon turned into a dead end. “Oh my god, I knew it” George gasped dramatically.

“What?” Dream giggled out.

“You’re finally taking me away to kill me and dump my body” Dream wheezed hard, gripping the steering wheel hard trying to keep it steady and he slowed the car to a stop. 

“No! Just get out of the car” The sound of wheezing echoed in the now silent car and George’s smile widened. They got out of the car and George was met with sand. He threw a confused look over his shoulder at Dream, pausing his movement. “Oh come on now, George, I’m not going to kill you!” Dream laughed out as he made his way to George’s side of the car. He held out a hand and George happily took it, joining him at his side.

Their fingers interlocked as smiles painted their face. Dream looked down at George faced forward, trying to figure out where Dream was taking him. Dream was surprised he hadn’t figured it out yet, but he was happy it would be somewhat of a surprise.

“George about earlier-” Dream started but was cut off as George dramatically stopped walking with a huff.

“We’ll talk later.” George said glaring childishly at Dream. Dream shook his head and laughed.

“You’re such an idiot.” Dream lightly tugged on George’s hand to get him to start walking again. They strolled quietly down the beaten path until they were met with the same beach George saw from the car. 

“Clay…” George said as he flung his hand out of his and ran onto the beach. Dream smiled and watched for a moment before he took off after him. Light laughter could be heard as they chased each other down to the water line. 

“George stop!” Dream called as George threw off his shoes and socks, laying them down quickly before he waded slowly into the frigid water. He laughed as George quickly retreated back onto the sand and sat down next to his shoes. He sat next to his boyfriend and looked out at the horizon.

It was filled with beautiful colors, ranging from dark purple to a soft orange. He smiled and looked over at George, the colors painting his features. 

“It must be pretty.” George said somberly as he looked back at Dream with a small smile on his face. Dream pecked the corner of his mouth and began describing it. He knew George still wouldn’t know what the colors looked like but he wanted him to understand the contrasts of the oranges and purples against each other. George scooted close enough to lay his back against Dream’s chest. 

“I love you.” Dream said kissing the side of George’s head as he wrapped his arms around him.

“I know.” George answers with a smile. George rarely said I love you but Dream knew, he knew what he meant. He knew George loved him, the tone gave away everything. “My butt is sandy.” George said pushing away once the sun had fully gone down and the chilly air surrounded them. Dream laughed standing up and dusting the sand off his butt. He grabbed George’s hand and they silently made their way back to the car. 

“Thank you.” George said once they’d made it back to the car. Dream looked at him in confusion for a moment. George continued, “I feel better now. Like actually feel better.” 

Dream smiled and started the car, and off they went back home. Dream hummed along to the radio as random pop songs played while George stared out of the window listening with a small smile. 

He was glad Dream knew exactly what he needed anytime he was upset, he didn’t know how he did but with out fail, Dream was always there to make him feel better anytime he was down. He loved him for that.


	11. Invalid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George finally discuss what happened at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst. grey writing angst... wtf? im so bad at writing angst but i needed some, it's not always sunshine and rainbows. i like the way it turned out because it's not too painful to read, just a tad 'ow'

The TV played some random show idly while the two laid entangled on the couch, savoring the warmth they got from each other. Dream’s hand ran through George’s hair softly while he laid comfortably on his chest, letting out soft snores. Dream needed this. He needed to be close to him. After that dinner, Dream was terrified he would lose George. Of course they’d talked some when they’d gotten home just to assure that they weren’t mad at each other but the fear was still there. 

He admired his boyfriend, taking in everything. From the smile lines that had deepend since the week together started to the freckles that adorned his pale face. George’s eyes fluttered open staring back into pools of emerald. 

“Were you watching me while I slept?” George asked, voice slurred with sleep. He had a fond smile on his face as he turned to put his chin against Dream’s chest. 

“If I said yes, would you be creeped out?” Dream chuckled wrapping both his arms protectively around George’s mid, afraid that now that he was awake and had time to think, he’d leave him. 

“Yes.” George said shifting so he was higher on his chest, laying his face in the crook of his neck. His breath tickled Dream’s neck as he huffed out a small laugh. “But I think I’ll let it slide…” George said pressing a soft kiss where his neck met his shoulder. 

“Good” Dream said grinning like crazy. He was still somewhat anxious that George would be mad at him but he was trying to live in the moment, and at the moment he was wrapped in love by the very person he was anxious because of. “You know, you’ll probably have a hard time sleeping tonight because of that nap you just took.” Dream teased George and poked his nose.

“I think you underestimate my sleeping skills.” George said pushing himself up to look at Dream’s face. Dream wheezed at the way the brunette worded it.

“Your sleeping skills?” Dream asked still laughing at the silly words.

“Dream this is very serious and should not be taken lightly.” George tried to say with a straight face but began laughing when he saw Dream’s face. 

“Yeah, right, sorry.” Dream said acting like he was trying to calm himself down. They giggled again once they ‘pulled themselves together’ when their eyes met. They calmed again and Dream ushered for George to continue.

“Thank you, Clay. See this is serious, I said Clay.” George said smiling, Dream instantly returning it. “I am a very skilled sleeper, you should know this.” George giggled but straightened back up when Dream tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. 

“George, I am very aware, love. You slept through a war.” Dream said somewhat fondly as he ran a hand through George’s hair and left it on his cheek, smiling wide

“See I’m an expert.” George said finally breaking and laughing. 

“Right.” Dream said laughing along. They laid together for a while longer before the conversation lingering above their head finally came tumbling down. Dream’s the one who finally pulled it down.

“George.” Dream said softly and George just hummed in response. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” Once those words left his mouth, he felt George tense.

“Dream let’s not.” George said trying to snuggle closer.

“We have to talk about it.” Dream pressed, sliding into a sitting position, crossing his legs.

“There’s really nothing to talk about.” George folded in on himself and Dream saw a wall form behind his deep brown eyes.

“There is. George, I messed up.” Dream said getting increasingly frustrated. He didn’t know if it was because George was ignoring the situation or if he was just frustrated with himself. George stayed silent, just fiddling with his sweatshirt sleeves. “Say something. Just anything.” George slowly looked back up at Dream, face unreadable.

“Yes, you did. What you said really hurt, and you really shouldn’t have said that. I know it seems like an over reaction but it hurt. If I would’ve known I would’ve had to hide us I wouldn’t have agreed. You kept the truth from me, and that was shitty.” George word vomited. He’d never been good at expressing his emotions or confrontation, but Dream just kept pushing so he felt as if he had to say something.

“I am so so sorry.” Dream said, he glanced down and took George’s hands in his own. He looked at George and started to see the wall crumble, being replaced with tears. 

“I want to be mad at you. I want to scream at you for what you did, but I just can’t.” George said as a tear fell down his cheek. Dream’s heart shattered at the sight and he just wanted to hold George, but he knows that he needs his space to think. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, you were just trying to protect us, but why did you say it like that? I felt so… so invalid. I felt sick. I felt wrong. I know this isn’t but sometimes it’s hard when we’re constantly being told it is by everyone.” George choked out. Salty tears ran down his face as broken sobs began to make their way out of his mouth.

“George, nothing is wrong with us. With you.” Dream said tears of his own pooling in emerald pupils.

“I know that, but you made me feel that way.” Dream’s fell slightly open to retort back but he just shut it closed again. Anger burned inside him. He was angry at himself for making George feel like that. He never wants to see George like this again and he promises himself that he would never make him feel that way. 

“I- That was never my intention.” Dream said flatly trying to calm himself down. 

“I know.” George said letting go of Dream’s hands to wipe his tears. “Can we just go to bed? I’m really tired.” George said standing heading towards the bedroom. 

“Um, you go ahead I’ll be there later.” Dream said grabbing his coat off the back of the couch and throwing it on. George just nodded sadly as he closed the bedroom door. Once George was out of sight he let the tears fall as he made his way out of his house. He debated whether a drive or walk would be better and decided that walking in the cold would help him calm faster.

He walked for about thirty minutes before he felt wet drops slide down his arm. He looked up and saw it began to rain. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dream laughs. He has no other reaction at this point. He just laughs as he continues. Shortly after the wet rain and the frigid air began making him shiver so he decided to turn around. His mind had begun to clear and he felt himself calm, the cold water helping pull him out of his mind.


End file.
